Siege of Warsaw
Leaders Coalition: Der Fuhrer Adolf_Hitlar (Nazi Germany) General Guineapigplays (Britain), Kaiser RULERULTAMIS (Austria-Hungary) King IanSpace71 (Solomon Empire). Poland: Emperor xHyper20 (Poland) Events leading up to the battle Poland attacked The Greater Moravian Empire after some bickering over Kosice. The nations retaliated causing war to break out. The Siege A little while later, Spectators from The Solomon Empire and Britain were attacked by Poles. Pigio, a French spectator was also killed by Polish Hussars, which led to France entering the war. British Paratroopers led by General Guineapigplays, charge at the Polish infantry, knocking one off the wall to their deaths. Angloist, Duke of Dublin is hit by a Polish arrow and then, in a fit of rage, charged at the Polish General staff, killing one. SS troops open fire at the Polish infantry, killing many. NigelFarage666 lashes out at a mass of players, accidentally killing General Guineapigplays, CosmicPanther15, Pigio and King IanSpace71. Redcoats and SS troops are attacked by Polish Hussars, who are all killed by the Coalition infantry. German Wehrmacht soldiers attack and kill the Polish Emperor, yet not before he kills the Austro-Hungarian Kaiser. GME troops attack Poles, causing heavy casualties on both sides. The Austrian Kaiser kills a Polish Duke, however is later killed by Polish infantry. Coalition troops successfully capture the Polish spawn. General Guineapigplays is killed by lava, the lava then spreads, killing Pigio. British Paras led by General Guineapigplays charge once again, however by this time only a few Poles were still on the walls. IanSpace71 attacks the Polish Hussars, who scatter and are killed by SS and redcoats. The final charge in the battle was led by bartek50b, who led Polish Infantry against a combined force of SS, Redcoats, Wehrmacht, GME Infantry, British Paratroopers, Austro-Hungarian Elite troops and Solomon Infantry. The Poles were stopped and killed, yet bartek50b escaped. Pengun78, 32Gold and Baconcatz killed IanSpace71 and CosmicPanther15 multiple times, despite them saying they were spectating, this has escalated tensions between Nazi Germany and The Solomon Empire. Coalition forces held the city for two minutes, with GME and Nazi Germany demanding land, Britain and the Solomons demanding that the Poles should be punished for attacking spectators. Coalition forces left, yet the Poles continued to insult the Nazis. After the siege Another attack was planned by Fuhrer Adolf_Hitlar and General Guineapigplays, which included: Nazi Germany: Fuhrer Adolf_Hitlar, Mayor 32Gold. Britain: General Guineapigplays, Duke Angloist, Hermit Bennysifi Austria Hungary: Kaiser RULERULTAMISjr, Chief ACyrxx Solomon Empire: King IanSpace71, Chief CosmicPanther15 GME: King kiro_cz However the attack was canceled as the Poles had reinforcement and had heavily fortified Warsaw with lava, making it impossible to get near. France soon left the coalition after claim-blocking several German towns. Author CosmicPanther15 would like to credit Guineapigplays for his information. List of Soldiers Poland * xHyper20 * Snowyy4K * bartek50b * kacp222 * dymoslaw * POGKPP * gato3 * TypowyPLBatman * Majoor_ * B0N1S_77 Greater Armenia * sab2003 France * Acefighter1300 * Pigio Nazi Germany * Adolf_Hitlar * 32Gold * _Slaid * Pengun78 * Baconcatz * MLGterra Greater Moravian Empire * kiro_cz * zebs_ Britain * Guineapigplays * Angloist * Bennysifi * Wither255 Solomon Empire * IanSpace71 * CosmicPanther15 Austria-Hungary * RULERULTAMISjr * ACyrxx = (Please complete this list) = Category:Conflicts